


Harbor

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: Forrest turns out to be very abusive, but in a more emotional abuse/controlling kind of way. Alex, and his friends, plan an exit strategy for Alex as he tries to leave Forrest for good.TW: read at full dislocure. I started a fic once like this, and it wasn't the story I wanted to tell. Because Domestic Violence is really serious, and it's not talked about regarding men enough. And  I do worry for Alex's safety in the show. While Forrest  seems great, I could also see how quickly he could turn. As if he's being *too* smooth. And he is also very, very different from Alex. Which can work well, but a lot of times it doesn't. Trigger warnings for beatings, and rape/forced consent scenes. It WILL have a happy ending and malex will wind up together in this fic. Very, very nervous about writing it.
Relationships: Forrest Long & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

It had been one month since Forrest and Alex started dating. One month of intense,and yet nervous, passion. Alex felt still very much on guard with everything. And yet, was aware of how patient Forrest seemed.

But he also felt that Forrest would be patient, only for so long.

_"Are you *sure* you want this, Alex?" Forrest had asked, the first night they had slept together. Alex was sober, on Forrest orders, but was still in a rush to get that task 'over with'. Of sleeping with another guy._

_He knew that feeling wasn't totally right._

_He should WANT this,not be dreading it. But Forrest had waited for so long...At least, in Alex's mind it was a long time. Especially for someone as...well, seasoned, as Forrest._

_Quickly, and firmly, Alex nodded._

_"Yes," he decided. "I want this. I *need* this."_

_The actual act was almost anticlimatic for Alex. It really wasn't on the same level as the heated passion he had with Michael. But he also knew it was unfair to compare two very different men._

_But with Forrest he almost felt...dirty after? Unsettled, instead of calm._

_Anxious, instead of happy._

_But he made sure Forrest thought he was estastic._

_This was what it was like to be in a relationship, in his mind. Compromises on *both* parties, right?_

God, it got SO confusing when he thought about it at the Wild Pony. Confusing enough that he tried not thinking about it. But it got difficult when Forrest would be unable to show up, due to work. It was then that Michael would join Alex for distraction. Sometimes they played pool, but they mostly just talked.

"Are you all right?" Guerin asked, with real concern in his eyes as Alex sat sullenly over a beer. It was the third night Forrest had to pick up the late night shift.

"Yeah, Forrest just has to work more hours since his rent went up," Alex sighed, shaking his head. "Been thinking about having him move in with me."

"That's a big step," Michael warned."Maria and I haven't even taken that step."

"He's just done so much for me," Alex protested. "I wish I could help him more."

Michael frowned, worry lines creasing in his forehead.

"You know, that's not how relationships work, right?" He prodded gently. "You know you shouldn't be doing favors for him all the time?"

"I know," Alex muttered. "I don't try to, it's just...I never experienced love like his before. Where he's honestly understanding of my situation. I don't meant to say you weren't understanding, but-"

"No, I get it. We were a bit too connected for that stuff in the past," Guerin agreed, looking thoughtful. "Alex, I know you came from a shitty ass family. I'm fucking sorry for that. I've had bad experiences, too. This is why we clicked so much."

"No shit sherlock," Alex gave his usual sarcastic retort. Guerin glared at him, and he looked sheepish.

"What I mean is...Isabel showed me, with Noah, that you gotta be really, really, careful. About who you let in. About who you trust with everything...I know Forrest is from the city. And he's connected to the Long family." Michael was quick to continue, as Alex opened his mouth. "I know not to hold THAT against him. But it's like with your family...he might not have had a lot of good role models growing up. You turned out fucking amazing, disregarding your shitty family. So forgive me, but I do get worried about you."

Alex narrowed his eyes at the last comment.

"You don't GET to, Michael," he snapped, suddenly agitated. He wasn't sure if it was the drink, or the situation. "You don't *get* to dump me, and then to tell me who to date."

"Look-I wasn't trying to tell you-"

"If I want to fucking let Forrest Long live with me, that's my fucking buisness."

Alex grabbed his cane, and before Guerin could protest he stormed away-with tears streaming down his face....


	2. Chapter 2

Forrest seemed relieved, and touched, by Alex's offer to move in. And accepted so fast, it was a little jarring for Alex. But Alex felt, after his blow up with Michael, that he _couldn't_ back down from this relationship. They were in it,for the long haul. For better, or for worse. 

It just surprised Alex at how bad it could get,so quickly. When he looked back on it, he realized it was about the little things that should have triggered red flags. Like how _doting_ Forrest was on with him, especially regarding his leg. Forrest seemed to want to get _everything_ for him. At first it seemed really sweet, and touching. It made Alex teary eyed a few times. To be waited on, almost at beck in call. But he knew that wasn't right. A part of him felt that was because Forrest viewed him as young. Almost a teenager, maybe, in the emotional department. 

At least, that's what Alex would tell himself when Forrest suggested curfews for Alex. That truly threw Alex for a loop, and he demanded to know why.

"I've seen how you get when you drink," Forrest had told him bluntly. "And with your bad leg, I just simply don't feel safe with you driving behind the wheel. You become too...emotional, when you really drink."

"I can handle my liqour!" Alex protested, feeling hurt inside of him growing.

Forrest looked so sad, it took Alex a moment to collect himself.

"I'm sorry, Forrest...it's just-"

"I know, I know, Lex."

Lex was Forrest's weird nickname for Alex. Alex wasn't sure if he liked it, but also didn't want to correct him. So, for now, he was Lex with Forrest.

"Lex, honey, I just dont want you in an accident. I'd be worried _sick_ if something awful happened to you Would you do this small, little thing...for me?"

Alex sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Fine,what time should my curfew be?" That felt really weird to say, and he couldn't help but notice all the _small little things_ he kept on doing for Forrest. It bothered him, like an itch that wouldn't go away.

They both agreed that midnight seemed reasonable on workdays, and 1 am on the weekends. But Alex left the conversation, feeling like he wanted to throw up.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into? He stared at the phone, wondering if he could call either Michael and Maria. He decided no, because the _last_ thing he wanted was for them to worry about him. That meant that Liz was off limits, too.

"Are you getting ready for bed, Lex?" Forrest asked, in their bedroom. "I was hoping...maybe for some nice relaxing... intercourse before bed? Only if you want to!"

_Only if you want to_

Right.

Alex rolled his eyes, disgusted with himself as he reminded all the things Forrest was trying to do.

"Get a grip on yourself, and grow up,"he snapped to his image in the mirror. He left, trying to force himself to be in the "mood". But a part of him was starting to wish he had never met Forrest Long in the first place...


	3. Chapter 3

When Alex woke, one morning, he laid there-dreading to get up. Waking up meant he had to interact with Forrest. And interacting with his boyfriend was becoming _exhausting_. But if he didn't, Forrest would worry. Forrest had a *thing* about routine, and schedules. He considered it the healthiest way to live. Aka, the _only_ way to live.

"Lex, I have breakfast ready!" Alex inwardly groaned when he heard Forrest talking.

He really wished Forrest would stop _infalitizing_ him.

Instead of protesting, though, he sat up, and went to his closet. Forrest liked it more when both were dressed for breakfast. That was what was 'proper' in Forrest Long's mind.

Alex was groggy to start. He had went out drinking with Maria and Michael the night before. Forrest was more than a little upset that he had drank so much, that Alex had to call him to drive. But he did well to hide that anger from Alex's friends.

When he let Alex pass out, Alex remembered hearing

_"We'll talk about it in the morning, Lex."_

Now it was morning. 

He was slow to descend to the kitchen, not eager for another lecture on drinking responsibly.

Forrest was frowning at the table, and Alex knew he made a mistake by being slow.

"Fo-"

"No." Forrest's voice was cold. It sent shivers down Alex's spine, and made him think of Jesse Manes for a minute.He recoiled at the thoght, of having the _audacity_ to compare his boyfriend to his abusive father. 

"We'll eat first,"Forrest continued."And *then* talk. You are probably hungover."

Alex winced at the tone of judgement, and silently took the water, and orange juice, that Forrest had pushed towards his way.

"Thank you." His voice was sheepish as he began to eat the eggs,bacan, and pancakes. Nerves were starting to kick in as Forrest just sat there, stirring his coffee.

Finally Alex finished.

"Forrest, I can explain-"

Forrest held up his hand.

"Did I say you could speak?" He asked, with pursed lips. Alex froze at the harshness, almost like he was slapped.

"I'm...." Something told him to fall silent. Forrest took a sip of his coffee, before continuing.

"I'm just more...dissapointed than angry," he finally admitted. Alex swallowed, and looked down. He was unsure if he could say anything "Why don't you _get_ that I just want to _protect_ you?" Forrest contiued. Alex just sat there, too frozen with fear to be able to respond. Forrest's voice was like nails on a chalkboard, right now.

"Well, if you can't respect my wishes, and rules, than I guess there has to be punishment," Forrest continued, with a sigh.

Alex looked up, startled.

"Are you fucking serious?"

A slap happened, right across the face.

Alex sat there, stunned, as he touched his cheek.

Forrest continued, without apologizing.

"No swearing at me. We should be able to talk about this like _civlized_ people."

Alex opened his mouth, and closed it.

"*Now*," Forrest responded, with gritted teeth. "Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, yes I am talking about punishments. It's a way to protect you from *yourself*, No more hanging out at the Wild Pony, for a month. Same with talking to Maria and Michael. I really think you need to distance yourself from them."

Alex just sat there, still shaking from the slap.

Forrest rose.

"I'll have you clean up," he added, in a crisp manner.

"And then you'll find ways to make it up to me," he retorted, sharply.

Alex wanted to puke, as he realized that meant sex.

Quietly he cleaned up, his mind still realing from the slap.

Forrest's voice called to him in the bedrooom, and his throat tightened

But he still went.

* * *

There he laid as Forrest entered him. His mind blank, still stunned from what the hell just happened.

What had he gotten himself into?

He knew he had to put energy into sex, so it would be over quicker. So when Forrest came, Alex took that time to gently go down on him, and suck his penis.

Forrest sat there, taking it all in, and then stopped him.

"You're turn," Forrest purred against Alex's lips.

Alex frowed, until Forrest's mouth engulfed Alex's own penis.

Alex quivered at the touch, and moaned-trying to get into it. It took a while to get him hard, but Forrest seemed to know all the right parts to touch.

Finally he came, and Forrest scooted to spoon him. As he held Alex, he ran his hand through Alex's hair, and kissed his neck, and ears.

"I just want you safe, baby," he whispered into Alex's ears. "I'm so fucking sorry about the slap...that won't happen again...I just couldn't _bare_ if anything happened to you. Can't you understand?"

Alex swallowed, and said he did. But as he laid there-while Forrest fell asleep, he wondered how the hell he could ever move on from this-with Forrest Long still in the picture...


	4. Chapter 4

It was later in the afternoon when Alex woke, after falling asleep in Forrest's arms. He laid there, for a minute, trying to process what had happened. Trying to understand how he felt about Forrest, now. He wanted to call Mchael. But he knew the rage issues Michael had, and how they would only explode if he learned the truth. And Maria was dealing with her own trauma regarding her powers, and her mom's health decline.That was one of the reasons he had stayed so late, drinking. He was trying to console her. He was only aware of the bitter irony that no one could console him, now. Suddenly the bedroom door opened,making him jump 

"Easy there,"said Forrest sheepishly as he entered. "I come in peace."

Alex barely could crack a smile, and Forrest sighed, his head dropping.

"Lex, I really do feel like shit."

Alex opened his mouth, but Forrest continued. "It's okay, love. I get it. I should feel like shit. That was fucked up,this morning. So I come not only in peace, but with gifts."He handed Alex a bag, and Alex sighed,while trying to swallow his own fears and horrors. Right now Forrest was *trying*. Shouldn't that at least garner a look at the gifts?Slowly he took out things.There was some cologne, and a cashmere scarf. It looked like it was from the City. Then he saw some tickets. His eyes widened.

"You want to take me to Hawaii??" Almost all thoughts of that morning flew from his head. "And a cruise?"

"Yes, that's why you have a scarf," Forrest quipped, with a shy smile. "It gets windy out there. And you get so cold, so easily-Lex." His eyes pleaded with Alex, and Alex's heart sank.

"Would you go with me? And give me one last chance?"

Alex paused, thinking about how little he had in his life. And how *few* people honestly cared about him. He swallowed his pride, and took the gesture seriously. He looked into Forrest Long's seemingly sincere eyes.

"All right," he whispered, as he leaned in to kiss him. "One last chance."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was trying to relax, and enjoy sleeping in with Forrest on the cruise. So far, things had been perfect. And Forrest Long had been the ultimate gentleman, showering him with affection. Alex sensed unease in Michael, and Maria, when Alex announced he would be going away for a few weeks. But Alex was beyond tired of defending Forrest, to them. And*hated* that Michael seemed to be right, to be weary of Forrest.

_"You hardly know him, Alex! And now you're going on vacation with him? First you're moving in, and now this? How long have you two been dating?"_

_Alex flinched, knowing it was less than 6 months. His defensive side grew._

_"Screw you, Michael. You seriously don't get to lecture me like this, anymore."_

He would wince, as he remembered how *childish* he sounded, even to himself. Made Alex wonder if Forrest punishing him was such a bad idea.

"Morning, Lex," Forrest murmured, kissing the back of Alex's neck. One of Forrest's favorite thing to do was to spoon Alex. Instead of it making Alex feel safe, it really made him feel owned.

"Morning," Alex replied, knowing the proper response.

Forrest ran his hand up, and down Alex's body.

"You're so tense, babe."

"I know," Alex admitted, feeling shame creeping in. "I'm really sorry..." He stopped when Forrest started to kiss his nipples, and suck on them. Alex groaned, and let out a gasp. He could tell where Forrest was going with his mouth, and wasn't sure if he wanted it.

"I'm not really in the mood, Forrest."

"But we're on vacation, Lex," Forrest insisted, as he put his lips around Alex's cock.

Alex gasped as the sucking started, not having the nerve to stop it.

But he still didn't like it was _Forrest_ who decided they were going to have sex then.

He also figured that the faster he came, the faster Forrest would stop sucking.

How fucked up was that?

And for a second, it worked. Forrest swallowed, looking up in surprise.

"Well, I guess you wanted it now, didn't you?" Forrest whispered, against Alex's lips.

Alex forced a smile, but was stunned when Forrest flipped him over.

"Forrest, what..."

This wasn't what he had in mind, and he realized his prothestic was on the other side of the room.

_Fuck_ _._

"Forrest..."

"Come on, Lex. I got you off. Now it's my turn. That's only fair."

"Please, not again..." Alex pleaded, sounding exhausted. "We did it so much last night...:"

"And that's a problem?" Forrest laughed, and dove his mouth into Alex's anus. Alex cried out, as Forrest continued to lick, and then grab the lube. Alex was thankful Forrest would at least use that.

"I paid for this vacation," Forrest declared, with an air of senority.

"So this should be nothing for you. But to pay me back."

"Are you...fucking serious?" Alex jerked, suddenly feeling disgusted.

"Forrest, I don't want to fucking do this!"

Forrest rolled his eyes, his face getting darker.

"You don't want to fucking piss me off, Lex."

Before Alex could say anything, Forrest shoved a sock in Alex's mouth, and then tied it with another sock.

Stunned, Alex tried to move, to take the socks off.

But Forrest was too strong for him, and quickly pinned his wrists down.

"Now _shut the fuck up_ and this will fucking be over!" Forrest hissed into Alex's ear.

Alex trembled, and tears smarted as Forrest entered him.

He cried out, against the gag, and felt sick as he realized he was stuck with Forrest on the cruise, for at least two more weeks."

Alex closed his eyes, and waited for the thrusting to be over.

Finally it was, and Forrest took off the gag.

"Lex, I'm sorry I had to do that.."

"No, fuck you!" Alex sat up, shaking. "Get me my damn leg, please."

Forrest did as he was told, wordlessly. Shaking Alex got his leg on, and then started to get dressed. "Stay the fuck away from me, right now," he hissed and Forrest just stared at him-as if not processing what was going on.

Alex trembled, as he grabbed his phone.

"You don't need that."

Forrest took the phone from him, and then took it to the safe, where only he knew the password.

"Wait-"

Alex was truly caught off guard, as Forrest locked it up.

"You'll get it back, at the end of the trip. Now, instead of blowing up, lets just sit down, and have a nice breakfast-hmmm?"

Frozen, Alex robotically sat, his mouth dropped open. Forrest was so cold, and calm in the response-it unnerved him.

"I'm calling room service." Forrest smiled at him. "Do you want the usual?"

Alex slowly nodded, still sitting, and still processing how he would survive the next two weeks with his new boyfriend from hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex knew that he had to put this relationship to an end, but he was unsure of how. Forrest seemed to be aware of his movement at *all* time. Not only that, but his phone was locked in the fucking safe. Both were. 

Alex was still in shock over what had just happened. His mind raced, as he tried to tell himself it wasn't rape.

But the simple fact was, he _asked_ Forrest to stop, and Forrest didn't.

Tears welled up, as he looked at himself in the bathroom, making it quick-as he couldn't handle Forrest pissed off again.

Shaking he emerged, as he tried to collect his thoughts.

Forrest was waiting, with a sad look on his face.

For a second, Alex had hoped that Forrest would apologize.

"I'm sorry-" Forrest began, and already Alex was starting to feel better, until Forrest continued. "I'm sorry that you made me act that way, earlier."

Alex flinched.

"What?"

Forrest narrowed his eyes.

"You *know* what you did, Lex. If you had JUST fucking consented..."

"You shouldn't have continued when I didn't, though," Alex argued.

Forrest frowned.

"I paid for this cruise, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I don't OWE you for that! It was a gift!"

"Did I say it was a gift?"

Alex paused at that.

"I...what are you talking about?"

"Did we EVER have a conversation about where we stood, on our boundaries?" Forrest rambled on. "On what we expected from each other?"

"With the curfews we started too-" Alex replied, slowly, still feeling a chill in the air. Forrest shook his head.

"Not the same thing. I meant, like what the other one expects from the other person."

Alex's shoulders slumped, as he sat down.

"I guess not."

Forrest nodded, and folded his arms.

"That's why I'm on this cruise with you, Lex. To discuss this. You ought to know by now that I like to be in charge of things."

Alex gave a harsh laugh.

"Yeah, I noticed."

Forrest pursed his lips, but continued.

"I'm more into the kinkier side of things, too."

No comment from Alex.

"So, I want you to sign a contract,": Forrest decided. "You sign, and you *might* get your phone back."

Alex paused.

"What's the contract?"

"It's kind of like a prenup," Forrest told him. "It says you're allowing me to pay for things, because I have more money than you."

That felt like a slap in the face, but Alex listened, as he knew that was true.

"So you'll have to make it up to me, in *other* ways. And in return I will worship you, buy you pretty things, and pamper you."

Alex was silent, as he tried to process this.

"Why didn't you say this stuff, before?"

"Because I didn't want to scare you too quickly...plus..." Forrest almost blushed. "You do drive me wild, Alexander Manes."

Alex flushed, and bit his lip, not knowing what to do. It felt nice to be wanted, and desired like this. Really nice.

But still...after that afternoon.

"Can I have a request?" He asked, gently, and Forrest frowned.

"Okay."

"No means no," Alex told him bluntly. "Next time I don't want to do something, I'll say no, and you'll stop."

Forrest paused, thinking about it.

"There should be a safeword," he finally agreed. "But yes, I get I pushed you past your limit, Lex. I agree."

Alex's body shook and Forrest sighed.

"Lex, Love, you know most of the time I AM gentle with you."

Alex shuddered.

"But to sign my life away?"

"I want to do it for another reason," Forrest continued. "Your father, and the military."

Alex looked at him, sharply.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"EVERYTHING," Forrest promised him. "Your father is trying to frame you for shit, Lex. Some pretty fucked up shit. I know, because I had a PI do some digging. If You are mine, so to speak, I could protect you by law. Like, emergency contact, and if they tried to arrest you. I know enough connections I could get you out of some deep, scary,shit, Alex. " He slowly reached out, to touch Alex, and passed him the papers.

"Will you sign, Lex? My love? I just want to keep you safe," he added, and tears rolled down Alex's face, as he thought of his father.

"All right," he whispered, reaching for a pen. "I'll sign." And so he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Forrest Long was making Alex Mane's head spin. And not in a good way. He was so confusing. Nice, and wonderful, 90% of the time. But then 10 % of the time he was your worst nightmare. Alex wondered if it was in his head, as the people who waited on them seemed to be charmed by Forrest's demeanor. He wondered this so much, even when he got his phone back he couldn't text Michael, or Maria.

What could he say? Forrest kept on making Alex second guess his own thoughts, and what actually transpired. Forrest even made that rape incident seem like *Alex's* fault, and that it didn't really happen the way Alex remembered.

"You were just tired, Lex," Forrest reminded him, at one point when he was getting agitated by it. "You begged me to do it, but then you got too tired for it. And wanted to stop quicker. But sex doesn't always work like that."

They had fucked so often that some of those moments all blurred together, and Alex almost forget the rape, He wondered if that was Forrest's intention.

He was stunned, also, to learn that they would be staying an extra month at the cruise. Forrest called it his "little surprise."

"It's our honeymoon period, love," Forrest told him, spooning him. "With our new relationship. I want to make the most of it."

He nibbled at Alex's neck, and then whispered.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me?"

Alex swallowed, as he thought of some of the rules

_Thank Forrest for any gifts he gives_

_A lot of times Forrest will want some sort of sexual act as a return of the favor_

"Thank you, Forrest."

Forrest tweaked Alex's nipples.

"You're welcome, Lex, babe."

Forrest seemed to be waiting, and Alex inwardly groaned, knowing that this was one of the favors where Forrest would be liked to be thanked a certain way.

Alex sighed, rolled over.

"Don't look so depressed," Forrest snapped. "I don't want to look like I'm forcing this onto you.,"

Alex felt like he was slapped, but also remembered what was in the contract.

_I want you to act like you desire me, at all times. ESPECIALLY when we fuck, or do other sexual actions._

"I'm sorry, Forrest."

He also knew Forrest loved it when Alex apologized.

Forrest arched his eyesbrows, and Alex corrected himself,

"I'm sorry *sir*."

He, then, glanced at Forrest's eyes.

"Can I suck you off, sir?"

He knew this kind of talk excited his boyfriend.

Forrest gave a broad smile.

"That's more like it, darling. Yes. Yes you may."

Alex began kissing Forrest's chest. He was used to it, but it was still triggering to have to behave like a sex object so often.

But still, he went about it, as eagerly as possible.

He sucked at Forrest's ballsack, and made sure to worship it.

Then he licked the shaft of the penis, knowing what he had to do first.

He glanced at Forrest.

"Can I suck it, sir?"

Forrest was gasping for breath, and nodded. 

Alex swallowed Forrest's cock, trying to get the act over with.

Slowly, and in a deliberate way, he suckled, and deepthroated. As he did, and gagged on the penis, he looked at Forrest.

Forrest loved to look at Alex, as Alex gagged on his penis.

Forrest grabbed Alex's hair, and held him down. Alex didn't fight this. He coughed, and finally cum exploded in his mouth. He swallowed it, the way Forrest would want him to.

"Thank you, sir," he added, knowing that really got Forrest off.

Forrest planted a kiss, and pushed his tongue into Alex's mouth.

But when he did, he did something else.

A cock cage was placed on Alex's penis. 

Before Alex could respond, the cage was locked in place.

"You're welcome, Lex," Forrest replied, breaking the kiss. 

He dangled the key, and then placed it in his safe. "Now," he teased, as Alex stared, with his mouth open, "You are truly mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Alex squirmed in his seat. Forrest had insisted on treating him to dinner on the cruise diner. While still wearing the cock cage. He had felt so stunned by the reaction, that he didn't know how to react. Until Forrest showed him the contract that said that as long as it's not a hard limit, Forrest could try just about anything, sexually. Alex just never considered the cage, enough, to see if it was a hard limit. And he had a sneaking suspicion that Forrest knew that.

"Hi, I'll have the smoked salmon, and scallops. And he'll have some burger and friends. Fish burger," Forrest ordered off the menu, and the waiter looked at Alex, with a hint of surprise. Still subdued, and thoroughly put in his place, Alex raised his head with a quick smile.

"It's fine, I like it when he orders for me, sometimes."

The waiter nodded, and Forrest patted him on the knee.

"Good boy."

Alex reached for the glass, before stopping, remembering he needed to ask first-before doing such things.

Forrest nodded.

"You can drink that. You need all the water you can get. We're going to be *very* busy tonight."

Alex hid his wince of discomfort as he took a sip.

"Sir, why the cock cage?" He finally whispered, and Forrest smiled.

"Babe, it's so you're more attentive to my needs. I know you've been single for a long time. That this is your first real relationship. I know you might not know all the right things to do, or say. The cage is a reminder that I own you, and for you to remember that your job is to _always_ please me."

Alex squirmed, until Forrest touched his knee, sternly.

"I can take you to our room, with no food," he reminded. "If you can't sit still."

"Sorry, sir," Alex sighed.

He was startled when Forrest placed Alex's hand on Forrest's groin.

"You can't suck my dick, but you can message it," Forrest suggested. "This place is pricey, after all."

Alex flushed, still very innocent to all of this.

He slowly obeyed, though-knowing he didn't have much of a choice.

Forrest leaned back, enjoying it.

"The things you do to me, Lex," he breathed. Alex was glad that Forrest's legs were under the table. He still felt literally hot, under the collar.

The food came, and Alex half expected Forrest to feed him. He started to remove his hand, but Forrest stopped him.

"You can eat with one hand," he stated casuall,.

Alex swallowed, and decided it wasn't worth fighting about.

Slowly he messaged Forrest's crotch, and ate his meal, while thanking Forrest-like Forrest would want him to.

And as the meal continued he wondered if he made the worst mistake of his life by signing that damned contract...


	9. Chapter 9

Agitation build inside of Michael. He really, really didn't like Alex going away for so long. Even if it was for a few weeks, or a month. Something about Forrest kept on bothering him. How Alex allowed himself to be looked after. Be called a different name. All of it, was very un Alex like. So much so, that Michael had put a tracker on Alex's phone. It set up internal radar, though, when the tracker remained at a standstill.

"You would know, if anything had happened to him, Geurin," Isobel protested. "Maybe you should just let things cool off on their own."

"Screw that," Geurin muttered as he looked at his phone. "I'm calling the cruise, to make sure Alex is still basically breathing."

Isobel rolled her yes, but also knew that there was no way of talking Michael Geurin out of something, once his mind was made up.

* * *

The buzzer to their room turned on, and an attendant asked to come in. Forrest glanced at Alex, who looked equally surprised. Alex was in his usual position, on the bed, laying down-ready for Forrest to use whenever. Quickly he scooted, and made sure to cover up. Even though Forrest glared at him, when he did that.

"Come in."

"Hello, Mr. Long," the orderly commented when coming in. "This is rather...odd for me to say, but the cruise director got a call from someone. A concerned friend, who wanted to make sure Forrest Long and Alex Manes was all right. Safety, is , one of our top priorities. So I thought I'd check myself."

"Do you know who called?" Forrest asked, and Alex sucked in his breath.

The orderly glanced at Alex, with a frown, and then shook his head.

"No, sir. Just a concerned citizen. "

"Well, we're fine," Long snapped, looking annoyed. "We'd be more fine if we were left on our own," he added. "Like we paid for."

"Right, of course." The attendant looked at Alex. "Sir, are you sure you're all right?"

Alex could feel Forrest eyeing him.

"Yes," he quickly replied. "I'm fine...having the time of my life, in fact."

The attendant nodded, and then quickly left. Silence enveloped the room, and Alex opened his mouth.

"Forrest, I-. " There was a slap.

"That was fucking Michael checking in, wasn't it?"

Alex swallowed.

"He wasn't too pleased about us going away," Alex admitted. And he felt his hand being gripped, and twisted.

"Forrest, please, you're hurting me!"

"Yeah? How the fuck do you think I'm feeling right now? Knowing someone thinks that I'm fucking hurting you? Torturing you, or some shit?"

Alex felt confused, and unsure of how to respond.

He felt like silence was appropriate. He hung his head.

"I'm so sorry, Forrest," he whispered-not sounding anything like himself. "Let me make it up to you," he pleaded.

"Oh no!" Forrest shook his head. "You've already done that to me, once! Now is time for *Real* punishment. For making others worry about you."

Alex opened, and closed his mouth but Forrest continued.

"Over my lap NOW."

Alex paused, wondering if he should disobey. Until Forrest grabbed his penis, and gave his balls a twist.

"Remember who owns you," Forrest whispered, while squeezing.

Gasping Alex hurried, and climbed over.

He closed his eyes, but Forrest ordered them to stay open.

"Now count," Forrest ordered, and Alex gave deep shuddering breaths as he readied himself to.

"I!" He was surprised it was a brush, this time, and not Forrest's hand.

"2!"

"No moving!" Forrest chided, grabbing his hair. "I want you to look at the mirror across the room." Alex did so, with his face beet red. He saw himself over Forrest's lap-naked-with his head being held by Forrest, while being spanked. Shame crept in.

"Don't look away, and COUNT," Forrest snarled.

Alex continued to count, his eyes watering as he continued to look at himself in such a dehumanizing posotion.

"20!" He finally cried out, letting tears fall. "Please, Forrest! Please, no more!"

Forrest was breathing heavily, and rested his hand on Alex's warm ass.

Alex let out a whimpered cry of dread, fear, and pain.

"Who do you belong to?" Forrest whispered, still clutching Alex's hair.

Alex swallowed, and blinked back tears.

"You, sir," he whispered, feeling resigned to the situation. "I belong to you."

And with that, Forrest's lips finally curled into a sneering smile...


	10. Chapter 10

Finally the cruise of hell ended. Alex still hated the fact that he couldn't return to his own home, alone, but was glad to be near people again. Even if Forrest ordered him not to talk to anyone for the next few days.

Since the spanking, and the cock ring, Alex had been thoroughly subdued. He still had his wit about him, but he was more careful about how to use it. He wasn't afraid, exactly-but more _disgusted_ and _horrified_ that Forrest Long turned out to be like that. Not to mention that he FELL for someone like Forrest Long. A part of him blamed himself, that he should have picked up the red flags earlier. That he should have been more aware, growing up in an abusive home. That part of him felt like he deserved this relationship, in a way. 

The logical side knew how irrational he was being, but he still felt like punishing his former self for being so niave, and so *innocent*. Dangerously innocent.

But he still waited on Forrest, and made sure to try not to give reasons for punishments. Forrest seemed to like testing it out, and there was a lot more of that contract than he originally realized. He was in such haste to sign it-to please Forrest-that he missed some of the fine print. Including Forrest being able to punish,and use him, in however he saw fit.

Survival mode kicked in, and he was determined to try and stay one step ahead of Forrest. From what he read, and experienced, that was how you survived an abusive household. Always reading the person, and their moods. Assessing their needs, and making sure they didn't get angry.

So Alex did what he had to, in ways he felt was degrading himself-but kept him able to live with himself, and what was happening. And keeping his friends from experiencing Forrest's rage. Forrest had threatened them a few times, including deporting Mr. Ortecho if he went to Liz. So Alex distanced himself on purpose, still wondering how Forrest found out information like that. But accepting his cirucmstance.

In fact, each morning he woke Forrest with a blow job. Something he had thought of on his own, but pleased Forrest greatly. If he woke up in a good mood, that might spare more punishment. And since he had gotten back, it was working.

One morning he was sucking Forrest's penis he tensed as he felt his boyfriend stir awake. He still couldn't believe how he had gotten to this level, but quickly switched his mind to survival gear.

"Hmmmm." Forrest laced his hands through Alex's hair, and Alex sucked harder, trying to please more now that he was awake. "God I fucking LOVE waking up to this. What a brilliant idea, you had."

Alex continued to suck at the ballsacks until Forrest gave his ass a swat.

"I paid you a compliment,."

"Thank you sir," Alex quickly supplied. 

Forrest leaned back, and sighed, as Alex engulfed his cock again.

"That's more like it," he purred. Then he grabbed Alex's hair, and thrusted his penis further into Alex's mouth. Surprised, Alex started to gag, and tried to move. Angry, Forrest held him down, more.

"Did you just try and fucking move away, Lex?!" Forrest snapped, and Alex gurgled an apology as the deepthroating continued. It was harsh, and more than a little invasive. Alex's eyes were watering, but soon he had bigger problems. He had trouble breathing, and Forrest's grip was still growing stronger. He placed Alex's head down, forcing Alex's mouth to swallow his penis.

Alex began to gag, and his eyes spilled with tears.

"You breathe," Forrest whispered, with such cruelness-it shook Alex "You fucking BREATHE when I tell you to fucking breathe. Do you got that, you little shit?"

Alex nodded, and tried to mouth a response. Finally Forrest let go of his hair, and narrowed at Alex-coldly-as Alex came up, gasping, and coughing.

"Did you at least swallow?" Forrest demanded, and Alex quickly nodded, still shaking.

"Y...yes, sir."

Forrest nodded, frowning.

"That little stunt won't happen again?"

Alex was still trying to breathe normally.

"N...No, sir." Goddamn it, he hated that Forrest made him stutter.

"Fine." Forrest stood, with a sneer. "Get breakfast ready, and you won't be punished this time."

Alex quickly scrambled, relieved that the ordeal was over. But his whole body was shaking as he went to the kitchen.

As he took deep breaths he realized how serious this was.

He could have been killed. Forrest could have made him stop breathing for _good_. 

While he steadied his hands he slowly reached for his phone, and quickly texted Michael. It was time he got help, and the hell out of there. No matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael looked surprised as he saw it was Alex who had been calling. Taking Deluca's advice, he had agreed to keep distant from Alex. But this was different. He felt a tingle that told him this was serious, and real. It's what he felt whenever Max and Isobel was in danger. 

"Alex? What's up?"

He watched Maria eye him from the bar.

He could hear Alex's breathing, and didn't like how quiet Alex was over the phone.

"Alex? Is something wrong?"

"I need..." Alex's voice was cracking when he spoke quickly. "I need you to come get me...away from Forrest."

Michael sucked in his breath, and tried to still the anger inside of him.

" _Alex, are you in immediate danger_?"

Deluca was at his side, in a flash.

"No, but bring Evans or Cameron-okay? I might need...assistance, leaving."

"Got it. I'll be there in 5."

"Michael...thank you." Alex's voice was strained, and trying so hard to be strong that it broke Michael a little.

"Of course, Alex. I'll always be there for you."

With that he hung up, and then dialed Max's number.

"Max, Alex is in danger. He didn't outright say it, but Forrest is definitely been abusing him. He's wanting to leave, but needs help."

"On my way," Evans replied, and Michael hung up. Maria followed.

"No." Geurin turned, to look at her. "I'm not putting you in harms way. Deluca."

Maria frowned, and sighed.

"Fine," she scowled. "But here's a taser I keep in my purse. So Forrest doesn't see you using your powers."

Michael kissed her before leaving.

On the way his body was tightening as he thought about beating Forrest to a pulp. But right then Alex's safety was most important.

He and Max arrived at the same time.

"I'm going in first," Max told him. Michael nodded and Max knocked.

Alex answered, looking shaken.

"He's still in the shower," he whispered.

"Right," Max said. "I'd suggest you leave right away. And come back to claim your house, later."

"I..."Alex's face was beet red, when he started to speak, and glanced at Geurin.

"I kinda need something from him."

Michael went to him, and leaned in.

"What?"

He cringed when Alex whispered a cock ring key.

"Get in the car with Max," he told Alex. "I'll get the key."

Max arched his eyebrows, and Michael promised to be quick, and safe.

This was their exit moment. Alex quickly left with Max, while begging Michael to be careful.

Michael walked in the bedroom, not pretending to be quiet. He was furious. Furious that Forrest would stoop to that level of making Alex wear a fucking cock cage.

That almost pissed him off more than the rest of the abuse. Not totally, but almost.

Michael stood there, as Forrest came out-naked. Forrest stared at Michael-and narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get Alex AWAY from you," Geurin snarled, trying to steady himself.

"He called me while you were in the fucking shower. Max has already driven off with him."

Darkness clouded Forrest's face, and then he relaxed.

"He'll be back."

"No," Geurin told him. "He won't."

"Yes," Forrest shot back. "He will. I have dirt on his friends. Like Liz Ortecho..."

Geurin adviced, and then grabbed Forrest by the neck.

"Listen you Goddamned Asshole...you lay one fucking hand on Alex Manes and I'll fucking kill you. I can promise you that.Now where is the goddamned key to the goddamned cock ring?"

Forrest started to laugh, and shook his head.

"I threw it away."

Michael stared at him,

"I don't believe you."

"I was actually thinking of having him castrated at some point." Forrest continued, with a shrug. "What does he need a functioning penis, for?"

All Michael saw was red.

And a few seconds later he was standing over the dead body of Forrest Long... 


	12. Chapter 12

Alex was anxiously waiting for Michael to return as Max tried to comfort him.

"Are you hurt?" He kept on asking. "Physically, that is." Alex shook his head.

"No. I called before it got that violent."

Max nodded.

"Good." Finally Guerin arrived, looking pale-and almost sheepish.

"Michael!" Alex said, with relief in his voice. "What the hell happened back there?"

Michael sighed, as he sat down, still in a state of shock.

"I..." He swallowed and Max's face paled.

"You WHAT, Michael?" He demanded, a tremor in his own voice.

"I...I might have killed Forrest?" Guerin admitted, and gasps came from Alex as Max cursed.

"Damn it, Michael!"

"I'm sorry, but he was asking for it!"

Alex shook his head.

"See," Alex snapped. "This is why I didn't tell anyone for so long. I was so afraid of you losing your temper, Guerin!" His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I...thank you, though." 

Michael looked surprised at the change of tone.

"Your welcome." His voice shook as he spoke, and glanced at Max. "I don't know what we do from here," he whispered and Max sighed, trying to reign in his anger.

"We'll figure something out, Michael. I'm not exactly sorry on losing someone like Forrest Long." He glanced at Alex. "Will he have anyone looking for him, for a while?"

Alex shook his head.

"No, he distanced himself from everyone...to control me, more." Max nodded.

"That's a start, then. I'll go over there...and hide the body."

"I'll help," Guerin quickly interrupted and Max shook his head.

"No. You're needed here. With Alex."

When he left Michael dug out the key.

"I didn't want to give it to you in front of Max," he told Alex, who flushed.

"You could have gotten it without killing him," he muttered, and Michael bit his lip.

"Yeah...I know." Shy, Alex turned around, and unlocked the cage.

"Thank you," he sighed as his penis started to hurt less. Michael walked over and touched him on the shoulder.

"You're free now, Alex."

Alex gave a shuddering sob, as he leaned into Michael.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be free, Michael."

"I'm not going anywhere,;" Guerin promised. "I'm here for as long as you need me to heal. But at least now, you can heal safely."

Alex bit his lip, and then reached over to touch Michael's hand. Quietly he let his hand down to Alex's penis. It was still throbbing, painfully. Alex stilled, unsure if he should continue. So Michael continued for him. Moving his hand up and down Alex's cock, gently soothing it. Cum dribbled out, and it was starting not to slap so much at Alex's chest. It was starting to become bearable. Alex cried out as he came-in the safety of his first love's hand. And then turned to kiss Michael. Relishing being in the moment, of being safe. 


	13. Chapter 13

_wanting to complete a story of RNM, before continuing. So since I don't see this going much further, I wanted a final chapter on it. Thank you, all, for the reviews! Means the world to me!_

* * *

It had been a while since Max had helped Michael cover up the murder of Forrest Long. He wasn't really missed. Except for Wyatt Long, who only had his suspicions.

Alex had trouble going back to a normal life. And Guerin couldn't help but understand. He slept in Alex's bed, as Alex never wanted to be left alone. And Alex would wake, with night terrors of what Forrest would be doing to him. Michael would have to clench his fists, and jaw, while he tried to calm Alex down. But sometimes Alex didn't want to be touched.

That hurt Michael, more than he wanted to admit it.

* * *

Alex was healing, as long as Michael was around. He was certain that it would be worse if he didn't have Guerin. Guilt filled him as he thought of all the things that Guerin was doing for him. Basically waiting on him, hand and foot. He wanted to make up for it. So he slowly woke one morning-refreshed with no nightmares. Then, he rolled over to see Michael still passed out.

He looked exhausted, and that tugged at Alex's heartstrings. Slowly Alex inched closer. He hadn't touched Michael's penis for so long, but could remember it well.

Slowly he touched Guerin's cock. Michael stirred, but didn't move. Alex took that time to take the penis in his mouth, to slowly suck it. A part of him shook, as he had to remind himself that it *wasn't* Forrest's. 

Michael stirred, and Alex flinched, upset that he ended up waking the other man.

"Alex," Guerin whispered, blinking as he opened his eyes. "What..."

"Sh," Alex whispered. "I just want to make you feel better, Michael."

Michael swallowed, and shook his head.

"Alex...no, not like this."

He jerked his body away, pushing his penis out of Alex's mouth. He looked upset, causing Alex to flinch, and curse at himself.

"Michael, I'm so fucking sorry." Alex's eyes cast down. "I just wanted to make you feel...good."

"I know," Guerin sighed, as he collected himself, and tried to reign himself in. " Look, I'm sorry for snapping," he apologized as he saw Alex stiffen. "I just...Alex, you don't have to thank someone for the most basic, common, act of decency-okay?"

Alex blinked back tears.

"I just want things to go back to normal," he whimpered. "For _us_ to be normal!"

"And they *well*," Michael assured him, placing his hand on Alex's cheek. "You're just not ready, and that is MORE than okay. But don't be thanking me for something you deserve. To have someone to fucking...care about you."

Alex shuddered, and sighed.

"I guess I'm not used to that," he admitted. "I was raised on conditional love."

"I know, me too," Michael sighed. "It fucking sucks, doesn't it?" Tears fell from Alex's face.

"When...will I be okay, again?" He whimpered. "When will...Forrest stop having this HOLD on me? Even when he's gone?"

Michael sighed, as he enveloped Alex into a hug.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Could be a while...but..."He shook his head. "I'm gonna be there, every step of the way, okay, Alex? You are _not_ alone."

With that, Alex finally broke down into sobs, as he hugged Michael.

* * *

Finally, after that morning talk they were both able to heal. Alex's nightmares dimmed, and slowly become none.

And he wasn't afraid of Michael leaving him. And Michael wasn't afraid of Alex shutting down.

Eventually they did make love. A year and a half after that morning conversation. It was beautiful, and awkward, at the same time. Michael guided Alex, and made sure for Alex to feel 100% safe. He also had Alex be in charge, and take control of the situation. 

Alex laid on top of Michael, after both came, and finally whispered words he had been dying to say.

"I feel...safe, again."

Michael gave a contented sigh, as he turned around to kiss Alex.

"I'm so happy, babe."

Alex paused, before continuing.

"I love you," he finally confessed, tears in his eyes. Tears that he was finally able to say those words, and feel them-again. That his old self wasn't stripped away, forever.

Michael swallowed, as he let the words sink in.

"I love you too," he whispered, and kissed back-as they both held each other tightly. Never wanting to let go.


End file.
